Demons and Souls
by GeishaXnoXHimitsu
Summary: Aria and Edith are Weapon and Meister. They are sent to Japan on a mission for their 99th soul, but meet new comrades as well. Makoto is an Upper Second Class Exorcist on a mission to destroy a demon, but finds new friends along the way. Their meeting causes Shibusen and True Cross Academy to become closer.


**_Hey, everyone! So, I know it's been awhile since I've done... ANYTHING here. But, I'm back!_**

**_I know I've done only "Young Justice". I will get back to that soon._**

**_(Just adjusting to college life, sorry!)_**

**_Anyway, this is a story that I thought up and is dedicated to my friend Shannon. I introduced her to Soul Eater and she introduced me to Ao no Exorcist. So, I thought that it would be a great idea to do a crossover!_**

**_Plus, there aren't that many anywhere for these series._**

**_I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Ch. 1: Snake Demon  
"Aria," Edith said holding her hand out, "Get ready. Mr. Riddle is coming." A girl with silver hair and red eyes nodded and suddenly she was a scythe with a crimson red blade. "This is our ninety-ninth soul, you know," the girl smirked.  
"And then we go after a Witch Soul, am I right, Edith-sama?" the scythe spoke to her Meister.  
"Of course," the Meister responded, a spark of determination in her golden eyes, "We'll be making you a Death Scythe before my brother can help the Thompson Sisters get anywhere near their nineties."

* * *

Makoto raced after her target on top her familiar. Her amber eyes squinted at the speed of the lion's pace, "Shishi, get ready for me to jump."  
"You would be crazy enough to do that, Mako-chan," the lion demon chuckled, "But I will listen to you." The exorcist smirked as she pulled out two hooked swords and began to move her legs in a crouching position.  
"Riddle-san, you and Nagini the Snake Demon are done!" Makoto shouted jumping up just as Shishi swiped at the man's feet. The man tumbled, a snake tail following behind him, to the ground and hissed as the two hooked swords dug into his scaly flesh. With a grunt Makoto swung the man around into the side of a brick building.  
The man let out another his, two slitted eyes glaring at the girl with auburn hair, tints of pink getting caught in the sunlight. She scowled at the man's physique. It was gangly and his skin was covered in greenish-black scales. He had no nose, but two red slitted eyes. A true demon stood in front of her.  
"Demon Hunter!" a shout came as another girl came flying down with a large red glowing scythe. The blade came down on Riddle as he let out an anguished scream and crumpled to the ground. The girl jumped back holding up the scythe, its blade shrinking to a normal size, and turned to Makoto. "What the hell are you doing here?" she frowned.  
Makoto looked over the girl. She was pale with golden eyes and black hair that fanned out on her shoulders. On her hair were three distinct white lines on her left side that went around half her head. She was dressed in gray skinny jeans, a black and white striped shirt that showed her bare shoulders and black combat boots. In all, she looked barely older than Makoto herself.  
"I should be asking you that!" Makoto growled, "What branch are you from anyway? You can't interfere with an Upper Second Class Exorcist's work! Are you even an exorcist? Honestly, you're just a kid!"  
Edith gave her a confused look as Aria transformed back into her human form making Makoto and Shishi jump. The pair looked over Makoto. She had auburn hair that went down to her shoulders, amber eyes and slightly tanned skin. She wore a red crop top that said "True Cross" in a scratchy kind of writing, with short denim shorts holding a belt with pieces of paper attached and two sheaths tied together. Black stockings with criss-cross patterns on them covered her legs that led down to stealth boots that looked very worn.  
"What would an exorcist have to do with the hunt of an Evil Human?" Aria asked stepping forward. Her silver hair was tied in a high ponytail and her red eyes gleamed in the sun. She wore a white button up shirt with a black blazer, black skinny jeans and leather boots.  
"This Evil Human must have peaked the interest of the true Cross Order," Edith said, "Am I right?"  
"The demon did," Makoto said, "Not the "Evil Human". And what is she?" she pointed at Aria with one of her swords as Shishi growled.  
Aria frowned, "I am a Demon Sword, one of those people born with the ability to transform into Weapons for a Meister. You know what those are, don't you?"  
"No I do not."  
Edith sighed as she pulled a mirror out of thin air, and breathed on the glass. Her slender fingers then began to move across the glass as she said, "Four-two-four-two-five-six-four, whenever you want to knock on Death's door." Makoto was shocked when the mirror glowed and a man with a goofy skull mask and black appeared on the looking glass. "Father," Edith said, "Our mission is pretty much complete, but there are some complications."  
"Edith," came the comical voice, "My little girl, always straight to the point! What seems to be the problem with your mission?"  
"Aria and I seem to share the same target as a True Cross Exorcist."  
"Ah... yes, your target was Tom Riddle, yes? There were rumors that he had come in contact with the Demon Snake Nagini. I should have known that those rumors were true. Well, I suggest that you take Mr. Riddle's Soul and let the Exorcist destroy Nagini. We can't afford either getting away."  
"Of course, Father."  
"Oh, and, Aria-chan!"  
Aria looked over her Meister's shoulder, "Yes, Shinigami-sama?" Shishi's eyes widened at the name. Shinigami was one of the most fearsome beings in the world, even among demons. Makoto glanced at her familiar, even she knew who Shinigami was. But, she never really paid attention to the topic of the death god.  
"This will be your ninety-ninth soul. I will have a witch picked out for you soon. Take care of my little Edith, will you? All right, enough wasting time, bye bye!"  
The mirror went blank as the two girls faced the exorcist and her familiar. "So, Shinigami-dono is your boss?" Makoto asked.  
"Shinigami-dono runs Shibusen, an academy much like True Cross Academy," Shishi stated, "Meisters and Weapons are trained to take on Evil Humans, witches and Kishin Eggs. They are peacekeepers, like us, Mako-chan." The girl nodded and looked over to the pair.  
"In that case, I suggest we follow Shinigami-dono's orders."  
Aria and Edith smirked and nodded. The silver haired girl turned back into her scythe form and they faced Tom Riddle and Nagini that were slowly standing up. The demon had been separated from Riddle, but Riddle still had the residue of a demon in his heart. They both let out terrifying hisses as the girls and Shishi let out shouts attacking them.

* * *

There isn't much to say about the battle. Nagini and Riddle were already extremely weak and were quickly defeated.  
Aria had returned to her human form and Shishi had returned to his world. So, three girls stood in the rubble of a building that suffered the force of their battle. Makoto held out a hand in front of her, "The name's Kenko, Makoto," she smirked, "Upper Second Class Exorcist of the True Cross Order and Japan Branch."  
"Edith Lorn Death," Edith said taking it and giving it a shake, "Daughter of Shinigami and twin of Death the Kid." She turned to find Aria holding the red soul of Riddle, little bits of sin clinging to it.  
"Ittadakimasu," Aria said swallowing the soul whole, "Ah, sorry, I couldn't let my ninety-ninth soul go to waste." She smiled cutely and walked up to a very startled Makoto. Taking the exorcist's hand she introduced herself, "I'm Aria Evans, Weapon of Edith."  
"Well, you must have a very long journey back to wherever you came from," Makoto said, "I'd like to offer you to stay the night at True Cross Academy. That, and I'm sure that Chancellor Mephisto would like to know why the daughter of Shinigami-dono is here and working with an exorcist."  
"Mephisto," Edith said, "That... guy is still here?"  
"Edith-sama, what's True Cross Academy... and who is "Mephisto"?" Edith asked as they followed Makoto to a door. Makoto took out a large key of rings and pulled out one with a smile. She inserted the key into the key hole and turned it, unlocking the passage to True Cross Academy. Opening the door, she moved aside to let Aria and Edith see. A large city built up on a hill with new technologies everywhere.  
"That's True Cross Academy," Makoto smirked.

* * *

_Thanks for reading the first chapter! This is going to be a short series, because it mainly runs on a plot line that I have to come up with in a way so that it isn't crazy._

_Please rate, review and even share!_

_To Shannon:_

_Well, I hope you liked it! We should totally get some of our other friends to read it... I just hope they like it too!_

_I'll see ya soon! :)_

_-GeishaXnoXHimitsu_


End file.
